


Blush

by saltedcoffee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Other, Wonwoo's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedcoffee/pseuds/saltedcoffee
Summary: Some fluff for Jihoonie's bday (◕‿◕✿)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 6





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a sequel of my other fic: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391153)
> 
> it's not really important to read the other fic but ig it will be more enjoyable (??) if you read that first hehe ♡

A ding sound echoes across Wonwoo’s room, apparently, it came from his phone as he noticed it lighting up. He puts down his book to reach over his nightstand where his phone was placed. He grabs it then taps on the notification redirecting him to their group’s Twitter account, indicating that one of the members posted a tweet.

The tweet reads that it was Kwon Soonyoung who posted it. Attached to it was four pictures captioned with ‘ _Today’s Jihoonie ~♡’_ . He smirks at the heart, already envisioning Jihoon smacking Soonyoung at the back of his head for providing the fans another shipping content.

Wonwoo, full of anticipation towards setting his sights on something amusing, clicks on the first one and instantly smiles as he sees it was a picture of a grumbling Jihoon. He chuckles as he spots the headband set on his hair, no doubt Soonyoung’s idea. He swipes for the next one, this time, it was Jihoon sporting a forced smile. He swipes again and he’s met with Jihoon, seemingly laughing, _no doubt_ because of Soonyoung. The last picture caused Wonwoo to beam as it was a picture of the two, with Jihoon appearing to be the one holding the camera on one hand and making a peace sign on the other. While Soonyoung’s turned to his side, facing Jihoon and patting his head.

Now with an idea in his mind, Wonwoo exits the app to open Weverse.

> **전원우**
> 
> _So, are you moving from caps to headbands now, Woozi-ah?_

Not even a minute after he reads Seungcheol’s post…

> **총괄리더**
> 
> _Well, he does looks good in it. I support!_

He chuckles at that before noticing that a lot of the members are now active and are posting.

> #####  **도겸**
> 
> _Hyung, I’ll give you some of mine!_

> **정한**
> 
> _I just know this is Kwon Soonyoung’s doing._

> #####  **조슈아**
> 
> _Good job, Hosh!_

> #####  **김민규**
> 
> _Woozi-hyung, DK’s here with me. He’s waiting here with the goods._

> #####  **총괄리더**
> 
> _Lolololol goods._

> #####  **총괄리더**
> 
> _Lol. Kim Mingyu, what’s with the ‘goods’? Are you trying to be funny now?_

> #####  **김민규**
> 
> _But it’s DK who said it lol._

> **정한**
> 
> _Oh! I’ll bring more goods!_

> #####  **김민규**
> 
> _Hyung, are you going here too?_

> #####  **총괄리더**
> 
> _Ya. Which hyung are you talking to?_

> #####  **김민규**
> 
> _Jeonghan-hyung._

> **정한**
> 
> _Yep. I’m on my way~_

He decided to ignore the members for a while, opting to entertain himself with posts from their fans. Wonwoo shakes his head, laughing, seeing some fans’ posts and comments saying something about the members using Weverse as their group chat. He replies to some of it before getting a notification once more from their Twitter.

It was Jihoon who tweeted, a selca video with him fixing his hair, headband in place, then smiling at the camera. It was a short clip, not exceeding five seconds. There was no caption aside from [17'S 우지].

Determined to really tease Jihoon today, Wonwoo settles on the Weverse app and posts again.

> **전원우**
> 
> _It seems Woozi really likes headbands_ 🤔

He refreshes the app only to be flooded with Jihoon’s posts. It was both replies and rants to the members’ earlier posts. _Mission accomplished,_ Wonwoo concludes.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written moooonths ago but i only got the confidence to post it now TT just wanna do something for uji's bday ♡ i love wonhoon and this fic is completely self-indulgent if it wasn't obvious yet lol im thinking of doing another fic as some sort of continuation to this but idk yet hehe
> 
> hope this fic made you smile, thanks for reading ♡♡


End file.
